


Show Me What It’s Like To Fall In Love (Then Kiss Me Under The Fairy Lights In This Possibly-Haunted Basement)

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, But it’s only slight, Comfort, Confessions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Lights, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Break, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mute Logic | Logan Sanders, Muteness, Panic Attacks, Paranormal, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Repression, Sign Language, Slow Dancing, Soft Boy Hours, Unconsciousness, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: Request: Logan is mute (unable to speak, when he was young there was an accident that damaged his vocal cords causing him to be able to speak), despite all that he's very smart and gets good grades, but he is often bullied for being a nerd and a mute. Remus is a trouble maker but one day when he saw the jocks beating up a helpless student he stood up for him, and he's glad he did too (because this nerd is cute), soon they fall in love and start dating.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. First Impressions Leave Me Smitten By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evie Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evie+Queen).



> Trigger warnings include bullying, minor violence, and going unconscious. I think that's all but let me know if there's any more.
> 
> As a person who can speak, I'm not sure if I got this right. If there's anything I'm missing or doing wrong, let me know please so I can fix it. Also is mute a correct term? I tried looking it up, and it seems to me that most people prefer that, but if I'm wrong let me know please.  
> Also happy birthday to @Evie Queen! I'll hopefully get the rest of this done tonight (the night of the 30th), I hope you like it!

Logan Sanders is the top student in the class, a straight-A student who loves to read and learn. If he were someone else, like Roman Prince, for example, he would be well-loved for his intelligence. 

But his peers are ableist. So instead of learning sign language, they bully him. 

They whisper about him in the hallways, calling him all the slurs they know. They choose not to sit with him, acting as if they can catch his mutism like a common cold. And they laugh if he uses sign language to communicate.

The teachers try their best to control it, but some are ableist as well and only help continue the problem. 

That isn't the worst of it, though. The worst is the physical pain. 

Some people will hunt him down and drag him so they can hurt him. He finds ways to avoid this, taking shortcuts and finding places to hide at lunch. But he needs luck to pull this off. 

And somedays, he just isn't so lucky. 

Days like today.

He starts to see stars as a fist slams into his side. He shivers, curling in on himself, but that only makes them laugh and hit him harder. After a few more moments, he can't fight the darkness closing in on his vision anymore. 

The last thing he sees is a memorizing pair of emerald eyes staring back at him. 

He thinks they may be the most beautiful thing he’s ever saw as he closes his eyes and falls unconscious. 

★★★

Remus Prince is at the bottom of all his classes. 

Not because he’s stupid. He just doesn’t want to show up. 

He doesn't need to see the pity and disgust in the eyes of his classmates. The constant question of, “why can’t you be more like your brother?” on their tongues.

_~~ He gets enough of that from his parents already. ~~ _

They don’t even know what Roman is really like, behind the mask.

He’s horrible to his boyfriend, Patton, he’s awful to Remus, and he bullies others. Remus is glad to be nothing like him, even if it makes him look bad. 

His thoughts are interrupted by yelling from down the hall, giving him two choices. He can either see what this is all about or head to class like a good student. 

He’s running down the hall before he can think twice, boots slapping against the floor harshly. He makes it in record time, spinning around the corner only to find a horrible sight.

Three teens are attacking a person on the floor. He tries to check them over to see how bad the damage is, without alerting the bullies that he is there, and finds himself lost in the beauty of this person. 

Their inky black hair frames their face like a wild starless night. Freckles dot their cheeks like the stars their hair is missing, making them look more night than person. More ethereal than they should be allowed to look. He wishes he could count each freckle over and over again. 

And maybe he will, one day, at a better time.

At that moment, the person looks up, making eye contact with him for a second. Their eyes are the blue depths of the ocean. A sea Remus wants to get lost in on better terms. And then they’re closing, shutting him off from their beauty.

_ Fuck, did they pass out? _

He snaps out of his daze when he sees a flash of red. Roman’s jacket, because, of course, he’s one of the dickheads who are hurting this  ~~_ hot and sexy _ ~~ nerd.

His brain doesn’t even register as he  _ swings _ his fist right into his brother’s stupid nose.

★★★

A choked sob wakes Logan from sleep. 

Who is that?

He rubs his eyes, blinking at his surroundings. He must be on the couch in his dorm. He's woken up to one too many times here not to remember the ceiling.

He turns towards the noise, seeing his brothers kneeling next to him. Patton is crying heavily, his face buried in Logan's shirt. Virgil has a frown on his face, running a hand through Logan's hair. He blinks as he notices Logan waking up.

"He's awake, Pat. You can stop crying now." Virgil says, rolling his eyes, but the concern in his tone gives him away. Patton's eyes widen, looking up at Logan. 

"It wasn't hours." He protests, but Logan can tell the red in his eyes has been there for a while. “Oh, Lo, if I had known Roman was so horrible this I would have, I would have-” He sobs again, shaking his head.

“It is alright, Patton. It is not your fault.” He signs. Patton shrugs.

“I know, but I feel like I could have done more to stop it.” He says softly. 

“There was nothing you could have done. Roman is just a pompous royal pain in the ass. And when I find him, I’m going to-” 

A knock interrupts Virgil’s rant.

Virgil sighs. "I'll stay put, and you? Don't scare us again, got it?" Logan rolls his eyes.

"I didn't try to-" He signs, but Virgil's already walking away. Patton and Logan watch as he swings open the door to reveal two people.

One is Remus Prince, Roman’s twin brother, and the other is Dee Snake. The former is staring at the ground, while the latter gives them a blank expression.

Why are they here?

That’s when Remus looks up, his green eyes meeting Logan’s. The same green eyes that met him before he blacked out. Logan's own eyes widen in realization, causing Remus to smirk slightly.

“What are you doing here?” Virgil hisses, narrowing his eyes. 

“Chill your tits, raccoon reject. I just wanted to see if the nerd’s doing okay.” Remus says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I'm sorry, but I think it would be best for you two to leave.” Patton says, making his way to stand next to Virgil and block some of their view of Logan. 

“And why would we need to do that? Shouldn’t Remus be able to check in on the person he saved?” Janus asks, admiring his nails.

“Saved?” Patton repeats. Janus laughs, shaking his head.

“God, you’re dense. It would be cute if you weren’t so dumb.” Patton’s cheeks flush as Logan flinches. “I mean ignorant,” Janus notices and corrects.

Sure, the word doesn’t seem so bad because people have changed the meaning quite a bit, but Logan’s been called it enough today. And Janus respects that.

“Yeah, I caught the nerd when he was blacking out. Those losers didn’t know what hit them! Spoiler alert it was my fist.” Remus laughs, flexing his bruised knuckles. 

Virgil rolls his eyes. He doesn’t believe Remus for a second, and even if he did, Remus has been through detention more times than he can count. If his picture-perfect brother is awful, then he’s probably ten times worse. 

He exchanges a look with Patton, who nods. 

“He’s fine, now can you go? I think he has a headache.” Virgil lies. Patton frowns at it but nods anyway. 

Janus raises an eyebrow but shrugs. He heads out the door, turning to look back at Remus. The other is giving Logan so full of genuine concern that Logan wants nothing more than to have him stay and reassure him. 

But he doesn’t know where his notebook is, and he’s sure Remus won’t understand sign language. 

He sighs, instead focusing on ways to tell Patton and Virgil why they can’t make decisions for him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, nerd!” Remus finally says, closing the door gently behind him. 

“I’m sorry, Lo. But they aren’t good people.” Patton says, crossing back over to Logan. He looks only a bit sorry.

“I’m sure they’ve both killed at least one person,” Virgil says. Logan rolls his eyes.

“Either way, I am fully capable of making my own decisions. If I wanted him to leave, that’s my choice, and if I wanted him to stay, that’s my choice too.” He signs. The two exchange glasses before nodding, muttering apologies. “Good. Now, I am going to head to bed early.”

He stands up from the couch, moving to his room. He can do the work he missed tomorrow morning. For now, he needs proper rest to work towards a fast recovery.

So that’s what he does.


	2. Kiss Me Passionately (I’ll Love You Forever If You Say It Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remus start to get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings include bullying, cursing, and crying. Let me know if I should add any more!
> 
> Honestly? I really hated this at the beginning of the day because I had a completely different plot and I felt absolutely awful but I changed it all and it may have taken a while but I really like how it turned out. I think? I feel like this fic robbed me then passionately made out with me and then left me to deal with my own feelings and I’m not sure how to cope with that. Anyway enjoy!

For a week, everything is good for Logan. The whispers don’t follow him around, people don’t stare as much, and they stop bullying him. Instead, they act like he doesn’t exist. And as much as it hurts to feel so alone, it’s better than before. 

At least, that’s what he tells himself.

When he was a kid, he used to have temper tantrums because of how frustrating it was to feel trapped in your own mind. He wasn’t born mute, so adjusting was harsh. Because of this, his anger, which was actually frustration and grief, got out of hand sometimes. 

He never hurt anyone. He would just feel too many things at once and would need a lot of time alone to cool down. 

As he got older, he repressed his emotions and feelings. He figured that if he buried them, it would be harder for them to spill out. 

However, on Friday, he can’t take it anymore.

He keeps trying to raise his hand, but the teacher ignores him. He writes down his question in his notebook, but they rip it up and push it away. Logan sighs, eyes beginning to water as he hears two kids whisper about him.

He doesn’t want people to talk about him or ignore him. He wants to be _listened_ to and treated as a _person._

Is that too much to ask for? 

His breathing picks up as he tries not to cry, his vision becoming watery. A lump forms in his throat, choking him. A dark swarm of anger fills his gut as he tries to calm down.

He doesn’t have time for this. This is illogical. 

But then he looks up, and everyone is staring at him. They're mocking him, judging him, hating him for something that isn’t even wrong. Logan can’t take it anymore. He can’t. 

He grabs his bag, standing up. 

“Mr. Berry, where are you going?” He ignores the teacher as he walks out, slamming the door behind him. He doesn’t want to. He needs to study. 

But he can’t handle this right now. 

The other students burst into laughter, enjoying the show from the robot. 

That is until Remus, who sat away from Logan and didn’t realize the other was upset until it was too late, got up. He slams his hands on the table, staring everyone down with a glare. With his tattoos, dark clothes, piercings, and track record of violence, he looks pretty intimidating. 

So most of them shut up.

“Why the fuck is everyone laughing?” He asks. No one says anything. “Do you know what it’s like to be bullied? No, you don’t because you’re not apart of the minority. Grow the fuck up and get a life, god fucking damn it.” 

“Mr. Prince, you better stop that language and sit down right now, or I will inform the principal of your behavior.” Remus laughs.

“Go ahead, call him. Tell him how ableist you are, you sack of shit. Tell him how everyone in this school needs a good dick to suck. God fucking dammit, I hope to see you all rot in hell.” He grabs his bag, swinging it over his shoulder before rushing off to find Logan.

★★★

He manages to find the other boy curled up under the stairs, shaking his head frantically. There are red scratch marks on his arms, a habit to try and get him to stop crying. Remus crouches down, offering him a small smile. 

“Hey, Lo. Can you breathe in for four seconds with me?” They both take a deep breath. “Alright, now hold for seven?” Logan tries but ends up coughing harshly. Remus's eyes widened in worry, but he doesn't move. He doesn't want to startle the other.

When Logan calms down, they begin again. It takes a few tries, but eventually, Logan gets the hang of it. 

“Fuck class, why don’t you come with me? There’s a cool place I want to show you.” Remus says, standing up and offering his hand to the other. Logan looks at him suspiciously before nodding, taking his hand. 

Remus leads him to a staff door, kneeling in front of it. 

"Kinky." He murmurs before digging through his bag to look for a paper clip. When he finds it, he begins to pick at the lock. 

It clicks open, so he grabs his back and opens the door for Logan. “After you.” Logan bows his head slightly in thanks as he enters. 

The two head down the stairs, Logan holding onto Remus’s hand as to not get lost. They find themselves in the abandoned basement of the school, with no one else around. It used to be a whole new floor of the school before it got closed down. Neither of them knew why. 

Logan grabs his notebook. 

“Did you come here to murder me? I believe this is a sensible location to do so. Perhaps I should be worried.” He writes on his phone’s notes because it’s too dim to see a notebook writing. Remus cackles, a grin on his face. 

“Not you, but maybe those other assholes. I’m sorry I didn’t notice how shitty they were earlier.” Logan shakes his head. 

“It was not your fault.” He types, wiping at his eyes. Remus nods, taking a seat on one of the stairs. “How do you know about this place?” Remus shrugs. 

“Double Dee has a lot of weird secrets and places to go when you need a break. This is one of them.” Logan nods. “Hey, one day we should go ghost hunting down here.” 

“Together?” Logan writes, furrowing his eyebrows. He doesn’t believe in the supernatural, but something about spending more time with Remus makes him feel a certain joy. 

“Of course! Hanging out with you is the best.” Logan’s shoulders shake in a silent laugh. Remus grins, watching him fondly. 

“We’ve never hung out, as one would say, before.” He writes. Remus grins. 

“Then maybe it’s time we start!” 

Logan can’t agree more.

★★★

Remus sighs, looking across the cafeteria at Logan. 

The two have gotten a lot closer over the past few weeks, meeting each morning to spend time together in the basement before class. Sometimes Logan slips out at lunch so they can see each other more, but today doesn’t look like a good day for that.

Logan sends him a look, mock yawning. “I’m bored out of my mind.” His expression reads. Remus grins, sliding a finger along his throat horizontally before jerking his head to Logan’s brothers. “I can kill them for you.” He seems to say. Logan only smiles, rolling his eyes. 

Patton says something to him, causing him to look away from Remus. Remus pouts, knowing he won’t get his attention again until tomorrow. He puts his head in his arms, turning his head to look at Dee.

“It isn’t fair, Jan. I want to sit with him too.” He whines. 

“Well, what you _shouldn’t_ do is tell him to lie and say he’s joining a club that takes place during lunch. That would be dishonest.” Remus grins.

“That’s an awesome idea!” Janus laughs lightly. 

“And while you’re at it, you should actually join a club.” Remus shoots him a weird look, but Dee is busy writing something down on a note. He tears it off, handing it to Remus. There’s only a website written on it.

He doesn’t question it as he puts the paper in his pocket.

★★★

After a few months of the two growing closer, Logan puts a name to the feeling in his chest.

_Love._

It’s odd to think about, as he never believed he could love. It always sounded so scary to him. But the thought of growing close to Remus, learning everything about the other and staying by his side?

There was nothing scarier than _not_ having that.

The problem is, he doesn’t know what to do. Logically, the best solution would be to confess. But his doubts make that a lot harder.

He knows Virgil and Patton would be able to help, but they’d kill him if they ever found out. So he suffers in silence, wishing for things to change but not knowing how to change them.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to. 

One morning, he gets ready as usual. He takes a shower, gets dressed, and heads downstairs to the basement. Remus taught him how to unlock it a few weeks ago, and now they both have access to their spot.

When he reaches the bottom step, he sees Remus already there standing in the middle of the main hallway. He looks pale and worried. Logan snaps his fingers to get the other man’s attention. Remus offers him a nervous smile as he looks up at him.

“Good morning, Lo. I um I have something to ask you.” Logan raises an eyebrow before noticing Remus’s hands are behind his back. In a quick motion, he pulls out the wilted flowers he was hiding. “I know they’re not perfect, but I stole the best ones in the graveyard! Do you like them?” 

Logan beams, walking up to him and gingerly taking the flowers from him. He leans in to press a quick kiss to Remus’s cheek, nodding. Remus beams.

“Alright, well, I.” He coughs, his face scarlet red. “I was going to ask you to hang out with me tomorrow, here. A date, if you wanted? We could look for ghosts.” Logan grins, taking out his notebook.

“I would love to.” He writes. 

He giggles silently as Remus picks him up, spinning him around.

“You won’t regret it!”

★★★

“Where are you going?” Patton asks as Logan carefully opens the front door. He spins around, offering a smile.

“I’m going to study in the library.” He signs. Virgil walks over to them, rolling his eyes.

“We know you’re sneaking out to see Remus.” Logan goes pale.

“Look, kiddo. We want what’s best for you.” Logan sighs, running a hand through his gelled back hair.

“It’s my choice. I am an adult. I can speak for myself, even if I am not physically speaking. You need to respect that.” Virgil sighs, nodding.

“We don’t like Remus at all, but if he makes you happy, then you’re right. We need to back off. I’m sorry.” Patton nods.

“I’m sorry too, and he did save you. So we should learn to give him a chance.” He says, hugging Logan tight. Virgil awkwardly pats him on the back.

“Now we need to fix your hair. It’s as much as a disaster as my life.” Patton elbows Virgil but goes to fetch the hairbrush.

By the time they’re done with him, Logan is wearing a black vest over a white button-up and black pants. His hair is gelled back again, with a few pieces curling to frame his face. He’s also wearing a galaxy themed tie, a birthday present they got him that goes well with his outfit.

“If he tries anything, we know how to hide a body,” Virgil says as Logan’s leaving.

“Have fun!” Patton chirps. Logan shakes his head, signing a quick “thank you” before heading to the basement. 

★★★

When he gets in, it’s much darker than usual which unsettles him. Why would Remus not tell him he’s turning off all the lights? Is someone else down here?

He goes to turn back up the stairs when the lights flicker before flashing on. Except, they aren’t the usual lights. Most are indigo and green fairy lights, glittering around the place.  
  
Remus clears his throat from behind him. Logan spins around, and the sight of Remus’s outfit causes his cheeks to grow red.

He’s wearing ripped jeans over a green button-up and black vest as well as a leather jacket. It’s an odd style, but so is the man in front of him. His eyes glitter in the light.

“You look amazing, Remus.” He writes in his notepad, handing it to the other, who smiles.

“And you look fucking hot, Scorpius. Now, let’s go catch some demons.”

They spend two hours wandering around the basement, looking for ghouls. They hear knocking, footsteps, and some quiet humming but never run into any, much to Remus’s disappointment. 

“That would have made our date perfect.” Logan rolls his eyes.

“It’s already perfect.” He writes. Remus hums, thinking for a moment before his eyes light up. 

“Well, it’s time for the second half of our data.” He announces. Logan raises an eyebrow.

“Second half?” He writes. Remus nods, taking out his phone. Logan only groans as Dancing Queen by ABBA begins to play. Remus giggles, tossing his phone on the ground not too far away from them.

“May I have this dance?” He asks, bowing low. Logan rolls his eyes, but a smile twitches at his lips as he takes the other’s hand. Remus pulls him forward, crashing them into each other so he can wrap both arms around Logan’s waist. The other wraps his arms around Remus’s neck, trying not to smile.

They sway for a while, listening to all the shitty 90’s music. They’re not sure how long it’s been, but frankly, they couldn't care less. They’re having a great time, and that’s all that matters.

“I have a surprise,” Remus murmurs after a while. Logan raises an eyebrow.  
  
Remus pulls back from him slightly so that he can use both his hands.

“I love you.” He signs as best as he can. 

Logan’s eyes got big and teary. The lights, reflecting on them to make his tears hauntingly beautiful. He never thought someone would love him, especially not enough to learn the sign for him. It’s what everyone should do, but he never believed he was worth it. But Remus saw more to him. 

A tear rolls down his cheek as his heart beats rapidly. 

“Oh, Lo. No, I’m sorry. I never meant to make you cry.” Logan shakes his head.

“I love you too.” He signs back, a wide grin spreading across his face.

And under the fairy lights in that dark possibly-haunted basement, the two share their first kiss. Teeth collide with teeth in a messy passionate daze. That is until they’re smiling too much that they have to pull away. Their foreheads pressed against each other's as they breathe harshly, whispering each other's names.

And honestly, they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
